Confession
by yuuki-pyon
Summary: After years of waiting, Sakura knew that it's about time to hear Sasuke's answer to her confession. SasuSaku


**Another treat for SasuSaku fans I drew the cover, so what do you think?**

**Please review! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CONFESSION**

**(SasuSaku)**

She's sitting comfortably in the sofa while watching the wind chime as it dances against the wind. The sound its making is breaking the deafening silence filled the air and she's very thankful for that. Sakura didn't know why she went there. It's just after her mission her feet brought her in that place, the place she's been avoiding for a year.

Sasuke came out from his kitchen, holding a cup of tea in his hand. He offered it to her and sat down in the chair near her, not beside her. She smiled bitterly.

"It's already late, Sakura. Why did you come here?" he asked in his usual uncaring tone.

Sakura didn't answer right away. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, mustering all courage she had in her body.

"S-Sasuke-kun" she said softly "Do you remember that night 4 years ago?"

What night" he asked.

"The.. night you left"

There's a pregnant pause between them. Once again only the sound of wind chime can be heard. Sasuke is not stupid, he knew what she's talking about. Suddenly, he feels uncomfortable in his own house. He never expected that Sakura will bring it up. He thought that after his betrayal and his attempt to kill her and Naruto she will forget about it.

He glanced at Sakura who looks uneasy as she stares at the cup of tea as if it's the most interesting thing in the whole world. Actually, he feels happy knowing that her feelings never change. It might sound selfish but after all he did he's hoping that the things he left behind will never change.

"What about it?" he tried to act indifferent like he usually does.

Sakura bit her lower lip softly to calm her senses. "I know you might find it annoying but all these years I'm still waiting for your answer. I refused to move on, I refused to forget because I'm hoping that someday you will return and give me your answer." She paused and swallowed the lump starting to form in her throat "It's the other reason I want you back. I wanted your answer.. I wanted to know you're feelings."

She turned to him, almost looking desperate, or maybe really is desperate "I still love you, Sasuke-kun. I never stop doing so" she confessed.

Another deafening silence filled the air. Sasuke seems looking for the right words to use, but she's not complaining. She also needed time to clear her mind and to calm herself. After a long paused Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'm so grateful for your.. feelings" Sasuke delivered his words with difficulty. Sakura wanted to smile if it's not for the thick tension in the air. She knew how much Sasuke hate these kind of conversation, she's thankful that at least he's trying.

"There's so many issues I have in my life and unfortunately most of them remained unresolved" she knew that he's talking about his brother whom until now is still alive somewhere. "I also did unforgivable things that I will carry on for the rest of my life. But the fact that there are people genuinely cares for me keep me sane. You, Naruto, Kakashi and those annoying friends of ours, I'm really grateful for you all" There's a small smile in his lips. He looks so human now. The traces of the cold-blooded Sasuke who tried to kill them already disappeared.

Sasuke stand up and to her surprised he kneel down in front of her with his face looking down.

"I'm sorry. I truly care for you. You're a precious friend. But.. I can't love you the way you want me to. I'm very sorry." He said sincerely, still not meeting her eyes.

Sakura stared at him as tears starts to fall from her eyes. She didn't move nor make any noise. She's just looking at the man she love more than anything else, kneeling in front of her asking for forgiveness for not loving her back. She smiles bitter. She already expected that. She just want hear it from his lips; the rejection she waited for all those years.

In her heart she knew that Sasuke is not ready for that. Maybe, he will never be. Maybe, someday he'll marry a woman that will merit his clan's name and not for love. And she will never be that woman; Sasuke made it sure, he saved her from that hell.

Even if she tried not to, a soft sob escaped from her lips. Sasuke immediately look up and saw face filled with tears.

"S-Sakura" he sounded concern. He stand up and extended his hand to comfort her but he froze when Sakura hold it with her two hands. She stood up and looked at his face. She's smiling at him gently while tears continue to fall from her emerald eyes.

For almost all her life she loves this man. She's her most precious person. There's even a time in her life when she's ready to give up everything for him. She never regretted anything, because in her heart she knew that what she had is the beautiful, true love.

She hugs Sasuke tightly, not caring if her tears will soak Sasuke's shirt or if her hug is tight enough to suffocate him. It will be the last time she will hug him as a woman in love with him. She felt Sasuke's hands in her back. She smiles at Sasuke's (no doubt) awkward action.

"Thank you.." she whispered "Thank you.."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura is watching cherry blossom trees from her window. It's already spring so flowers starts to grow abundantly everywhere. It's a very beautiful scene.

She smiles. In her heart she knew that spring also came in her life. She thanked Sasuke for letting her go. She knew that it's all she needed in order to move on. All these years she can't find happiness because of being bound to her unrequited love. But now, she feels that she can live again, that she can be happy again.

Someday when she finally has a family on her own, she will tell her children a beautiful story about a girl with a heart filled with unconditional love for a man she can never have, and how that story ended up beautifully even without them being together in the end.

Sakura inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the cool air of spring. It'll be a long and painful journey until she can finally forget about her first and true love, but she believes that it will come eventually. So in the mean time she'll just enjoy crying in her pillow every night.

Love will never be exciting without _little_ pain to spice up everything, right?

_**SHANNARO!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A friend told me that I should classify this story "angst". But I refused because it's definitely not. Sakura still got her **_**Happy Ending**_** but not in the way everyone expected it to be. Love is not always sweet, that's the painful reality of life. Some love is really meant to be but most of the time it's not. In the end it will be up to you if you'll be happy. Just always remember to find your happiness within you and not to another person because those who truly love themselves will have a true, beautiful love story. Didn't a song told us that **_**learning to love yourself is the greatest love of all**_

**Actually there'll be a sequel in Naruto's POV but I'm still thinking if I'll still do that. I'm still working on my other SasuSaku stories and seriously, it's a real pain to move from "angst" to humor". Maybe your juicy **_**reviews **_**will convince me ;)**

**Please support my other stories **_**My Black and White World**___**and **_**Our Complicated Love Story**__**. **_**Both are SasuSaku **

**Don't forget to review to keep me motivated Criticisms and corrections are welcome, just be gentle ok?**


End file.
